Hangover
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Inglaterra despierta con una resaca monumental... ¿Qué pasó anoche? no puede evitar pensar que hay algo que se le olvida... ah, ¡claro! ¡es 23 de abril! US/UK one-shot


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia pertence a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama, yo solo uso sus personajes y universo para escribir y por supuesto lo hago solo por diversión, no creo que a nadie le paguen por escribir fanfiction_

_**Advertencia**__: Casi ausencia de trama_

_Happy Birthday Iggy!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró con dificultad, tenia un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, era como si le hubiesen enterrado un hacha y miles de pequeños martillos estuviesen golpeando sobre la condenada herida… que por supuesto no existía y él sabia que era así, no era la primera vez que despertaba en ese estado y por mas que lo jurara y re-jurara, no seria la última. Los parpados le pesaban y sentía como si estuviesen pegados, simplemente no podía abrir los ojos, no es que lo hubiese intentado tampoco. No puede evitar preguntarse "¿De verdad bebí tanto anoche?" si, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, tenia resaca y no cualquier resaca, esa era la madre de las resacas de esas que hacen decir mentiras evidentes como "nunca más una gota de alcohol" mientras se hace lo imposible por dormir el resto del día solo para evitar el dolor.

Perezosamente aun sin mirar buscó su celular en la mesita de noche, necesitaba saber que día era, no lograba recordarlo. Luego de un par de intentos llegó a la conclusión de que no era necesario, después de todo él era un hombre responsable, no se habría ido de parranda de haber tenido algo importante que hacer. Y si lo había, la verdad el mundo no se acabaría solo porque se tomara un día libre… si, hasta ese punto llegaba su dolor. Simplemente se sentía incapaz de hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Se acurrucó en su cama sintiendo un bulto sobre las mantas justo bajo sus pies, de seguro era su gato, cuando hacia mucho frio subía a dormir con él. No le dio mayor importancia. Solo se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la ropa de cama de forma que ni el más mínima rayo de luz se colara a través, nadie lo molestaría ese día. Abrazó con fuerza su almohada que despedía un fuerte aroma a café. Ni siquiera se preguntó el porqué de eso... es decir, él muy rara vez bebía aquella infusión. Pero le daba igual, aunque no lo fuese decir nunca le gustaba… le recordaba a él. "_Bloody hell! _Hasta cuando se me parte la cabeza sigo con esas cursilerías" quería golpearse contra una pared, bueno quizás no tanto, es decir ya le dolía bastante pero se entiende.

Esta a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando de repente pasa una de cosas que siempre ocurre en el peor momento. Si, comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Definitivamente el mundo no estaba de su lado ese día. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad que ni sabía que tenía abrió los ojos y se descubrió el rostro.

Le tomo unos segundos adaptarse a la luz y cuando lo logró deseo nunca haber abierto los ojos. Definitivamente ese no era su cuarto, peor que eso, conocía ese lugar… era el dormitorio de…

-¡Arthur! Creí que no despertarías hoy- escuchó una alegre voz proveniente de la puerta, si, parado en la entrada estaba el dueño de aquella casa cargando una bandeja con comida. Inglaterra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Cómo se le ocurría andar por ahí con solo un pantalón de pijama? Solo entonces notó que él se encontraba en una situación similar. Instintivamente se cubrió más con las mantas

-Alfred… ¿Qué..?

-Nada nuevo, hiciste un escandalo en un bar y el sueño me llamó para que te llevara a casa

Ahora si se quería morir ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Quizás era mejor no preguntar. El americano soltó una risita al verlo en ese estado

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Esta es la razón por la que no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños anoche… no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?

-What? …espera ¿mi regalo de…?

-Debí imaginármelo… ni siquiera sabes que día es… te lo recordaré-dejó la bandeja en el piso y decidido se acercó para plantarle un beso en la boca- Happy Birthday England! …I love you Arthur!

El inglés estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de hacer ni decir nada, de hecho cuando Estados Unidos le tendió su regalo (un gran paquete cubierto de papel de colores que reposaba a los pies de la cama… el mismo que había confundido con su gato) no fue ni capaz de abrirlo. El americano solo se reía, lo conocía demasiado bien. Por eso la noche anterior cuando en medio de la borrachera Inglaterra se había pseudo-delatado (por no decir que casi le pidió que lo violara) había hecho oídos sordos… el británico siempre se arrepentía de sus acciones a la mañana siguiente. Esperaría a que se hiciera de día para confesarle sus sentimientos, era la ocasión perfecta.

Definitivamente Arthur jamás olvidaría ese cumpleaños, siempre lo recordaría como él más feliz de su vida… después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces en la vida la persona de la que llevas años enamorado se te confiesa así?

Mientras en Europa:

-¡No contesta!- informó con pesar el danés

-¡Que desconsiderado!… no le vuelvo a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños- se quejó el francés con actitud teatral

-Pues toda la cerveza que traje no se desperdiciará… luego lo llamamos de nuevo- dijo finalmente Prusia llenando una jarra de su bebida favorita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

_Sé que la historia fue algo random pero quería escribir algo relacionado con el cumple de Inglaterra y estuve todo el día inventando una historia por que no se me ocurría nada con trama… bueno no es que esto tenga mucha (esto era un drabble de como 120 palabras cuando lo redacté en clases… no sé que le pasó entre el cuaderno y el compu)… lástima que no alcancé a subirlo a tiempo (hace 2 minutos que dejó de ser 23 de abril) pero la intención es lo que vale (además llevo mucho sin publicar nada y si no escribía iba a enloquecer) Espero que les halla gustado_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
